


调教黑骑士

by Feng_2nd



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feng_2nd/pseuds/Feng_2nd
Summary: 发生在shiro被俘虏时的事情。他成为了lotor的男宠。





	调教黑骑士

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在ao3上发文，还不太搞得懂分类……要是有什么问题的话，欢迎指出哈～

洛托在打量跪在自己身下的西罗。  
与其说是打量，其实更应该被定义为用眼神舔舐。

舔舐他的头发。头顶的黑发在刚才的口交之后沾上了洛托的精液，狼狈地被粘成了一缕一缕的，额角汗湿的头发粘在了太阳穴上，倒是衬得额发那一束白得耀眼。男人本该是一头黑发的，是洛托带他去做的手术，小幅度的基因调整，就像给狗做个绝育那么简单。洛托很满意这次手术，每当贯穿西罗来回顶弄的时候，这一束头发会在他的眉间随着抽插的节奏晃动，盖住下面因为隐忍而皱起的眉头；而当他高潮的时候，他会高昂起头，额发随之甩起来，甩出一道白色的光迹，向慧星经过时那样。

眼神扫过英俊立体的五官，停留在他随着呼吸一起剧烈起伏着的喉结上。喉结红肿着，留着洛托的牙印，有些地方甚至破了皮，可怜巴巴地露出点红嫩的软肉。野蛮的、本能的，洛托向来喜欢撕咬这里，就像狮子征服绝望的野马，他喜欢唇齿间的咸味儿和血腥味儿，喜欢喉骨在被牙齿压住的那一刻微微的颤抖，喜欢脖颈在挣扎中妥协地扬起，毫无保留的把最脆弱的部位向他敞开。

接下来是肌肉饱满却不夸张的胸部。小麦色的皮肤在上一轮的情事中被熏成了暧昧的淡红色，那上面布满的伤疤则变成了暗红色，它们被衬托、彰显，勾引着观众的施虐欲。但这还不是视觉的焦点，那两颗玫红色的乳头才是，它们被锋利的铁夹毫不怜惜地夹着，反倒产生了生理性的激动，不知廉耻地挺立起来，顶端的小孔处甚至分泌出了乳汁。乳汁一路流了下来，和小腹上的精液混在一起，成了放荡的罪证。

洛托轻笑了一声，了然地看向西罗敞开的大腿之间，阴茎软软地缩成了一团——显然男人已经私自射过一次了，还把精液溅得到处都是，大腿上粘哒哒的，地毯上也洇着一滩暗色的情色水迹。带着惩罚的意味，洛托的军靴踩上了他的阴茎，狠狠地在柔软但粗糙的地毯上碾了几下。无情地刑罚得到了理所当然的回馈，西罗呜咽起来，他痛得浑身发抖，无助地用脸颊来回蹭着洛托的大腿。

“怎么能地毯搞成这样呢？”洛托撤回了一点力道，但鞋底还是压在阴茎上的，由碾压改成了磨蹭，他拍拍西罗的后颈，暗示性地向下压了压，“坏狗狗，你知道随地撒尿了要怎么办。”

身体因暗示性的命令而紧绷了起来，西罗把头抬起来看着他，在发现命令不得违抗后又把头低下了。阴茎还被踩在脚下，限制了他移动的空间，为了身体能趴得更低，他只得把大腿长得更开，然后塌下腰，耸起屁股，吃力地把脸贴在地面上。鲜红的舌头颤抖着挨上了地毯，不顾扑面而来的腥膻气味，舌尖仔细地带起上面粘腻的白液送回口腔中。但在这过程中，口水也不可抑制的流出来，把地毯搞得更糟糕了。男人觉得羞愧又内疚，慌乱中干脆就用嘴吮吸了起来。

但洛托现在已经不在意他的小动作了，他已经完全被送到眼前的翘屁股吸引了注意——蜜桃一般浑圆饱满，也像蜜桃一般甜美多汁——它随着身下人的动作晃动着，招徕着他的双手。洛托从来不与自己的意志过不去，他抬手在上面恶劣地拍了几下，发出清脆的啪啪声，紧实的肌肉在手掌下颤动着，皮肤因充血变成了鲜亮的红色，更显挺翘诱人。手掌包住了那鲜美的两瓣，毫不怜惜地揉捏，柔软的臀肉从手指间挤了出来，汗水让麦色的皮肤抹了蜜一样发亮，湿润的触感吸住了他的手掌。

他满意地把火辣的臀瓣掰开，已经被清理润滑过的小穴暴露在眼前。这些天的过度使用使那里有些红肿，但它还是在毫无节制地一张一合着，咕滋咕滋地把润滑剂挤出来，给四周的褶皱镀上一层淫靡的水色。洛托坏心地将两根手指塞了进去，剪刀一样地开合着，把洞穴中的润滑液搅出了水声。指甲狠狠地搔挂了几下柔嫩的内壁，洛托毫不意外地听到了西罗痛苦的惊呼声，他将手指并拢，夹起了一块嫩肉，拉着它离开了穴口，随着他的拉扯，嫩红色的肉被翻了出来。他捻了捻手指，将沾在上面的黏液抹到了西罗的臀尖。

洛托转身走到西罗身后，按着后背把男人压得更低，好让他那早已硬挺了许久的阴茎顶上充分扩张过的肛门，毫不留情地贯穿。加摩拉特产的紫黑色阴茎在蜜色的双丘间进进出出，不断地把嫩红色的的内壁和白色的黏液带出来又捅进去。强烈的视觉冲击使洛托满意地眯起了眼睛，作为回报，他直直地顶上了西洛体内最为敏感的那一点。

猝不及防地快感在西罗的头脑中炸开，使他无法在专注于对地毯的清洁，他不顾廉耻地呻吟着，就像一只发了情的母猫。在猛烈地撞击下，他无助地抓抠着地毯，把那片区域抓得皱了起来。被铁夹夹起来的乳头在粗糙的地毯上来回摩擦着，更为强烈地刺激着他，使他整个人都缩成了一团。啪啪声在房间里回荡着，像是最好的春药，把一切理智道德都烧得一干二净。阴茎再次挺立起来，胀痛难忍，但这次西罗可不敢再私自释放了，他的后穴难耐地绞紧，完全包覆住了身后抽插着的阴茎，更凸显了那坚硬处的形状。

“啧！”紧缩着的内壁使洛托体内的暴虐因子彻底被激活，他用手狠狠地箍住了身下人大腿，加大了冲刺的力度。

狂风骤雨般的贯穿使西罗眼前发黑，他被操到失神了，只能温顺地缩在洛托身下。突然，他的双腿被粗暴地按在了肩膀上，就着这折叠的姿势，他被拉了起来，扭成了与洛托面对面的姿势。整个人都悬空着，只有洛托的手臂和阴茎固定着他。

洛托抬头看向对方，却只看到了面无表情的脸和麻木不仁的眼。他不禁想起在斗兽场第一次见到西罗的时候，伤痕累累的角斗士灵巧地在怪兽间穿梭，将它们一一击杀。战斗到最后，他一刀斩断了加摩拉大力士的脖子，血溅了一脸。他傲然地扫视着观众席，他的眼神仿佛再说：我也能这么杀掉你们。就是他的那种眼神勾起了洛托的征服欲，从来都彬彬有礼的王子第一次想要摧毁什么东西。

那样桀骜不逊的眼神已经好久没见到了，显然这是一次成功的驯兽——洛托对自己感到得意，心里充满了征服的快感；但他又觉得有些无趣，大概因为此时的西罗和他的其他奴隶也没什么不同之处了。也许是时候去找一些更有趣的玩具了，他这么盘算着，打算明天就差人把西罗送回斗兽场去。


End file.
